


The Blind Date is a Go

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Fear, Human AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Jace and Simon lured Alec and Magnus to a blind date. Will Alec deal with his fears?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775986
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Blind Date is a Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Doing the Pride prompt, has lots of ideas for this one.

Several days the pride march, Simon and Jace came up with a plan.

A blind date between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.

If you would ask Simon about Alec, he will probably just let you know that Alec is a grumpy one, one to barely speak or crack a smile, but proud of his siblings.

If you would ask Jace about Alec, he will probably tell you that Alec, being the eldest, was always there to support him, even when Jace come out in front of his adoptive parents, he was there to pick up the pieces and even help him to move to Simon’s apartment.

Magnus Bane is a great man in their eyes, even though he was seen with many men and women through the years, they know that he is still searching for the one.

The blind date will take place in a coffee shop, and Jace and Simon will be there as well to watch the pair talking and hope another date will come of it.

Each hoped that they will not let pride take place and think the worse of each other.

Alec walked into the coffee shop, not knowing of why his adoptive brother wanted him there.

A few minutes later, Magnus entered the coffee shop, surprised to see the man that caught his heart.

Alec was staring at him and looked at the entrance expecting the man’s boyfriend to follow him.

“May I sit here, or you are waiting for someone else?” Magnus asked.

“Jace told me that he’ll be here,” Alec replied, and Magnus also said, smiling at him, “Funny, that’s the same thing that Simon told me.”

“So, I guess you can sit.” Alec said and gesture with his hand toward the empty seat in front of him.

“Alec, is it?” Magnus asked him, trying to start a conversation since the silence between them became awkward.

“Y… Yes.” Alec confirmed and looked around the place, hoping not to bump into his parents’ friends.

“I never thought that blondie had a brother.” Magnus said, trying to catch Alec’s eyes.

“We are adoptive, I’m the eldest.” Alec replied as he composed himself, not wishing to lose himself in the man’s eyes.

“How a beautiful man like you is single?” Magnus asked him with a smile.

“I didn’t find my type, before, and then you came along.” Alec replied to him.

“I’m flattered.” Magnus told him and took hold of his hand.

Alec looked nervously around the place, hoping that no one from his parents’ colleagues was there. His parents have not accepted Jace, and he was not ready to come out, or even be seen with another man.

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said of all the sudden as he rose from the chair, and then he added, “I can’t do this, the whole blind date thing, I’m not ready for that.” With that he left the shop.

Magnus looked shocked, and so were Jace and Simon.


End file.
